ESPEmotional Anorexic
by OtroMas
Summary: Max ha estado actuando extraño, eso preocupa a David, el cual al ver los nuevos comportamientos del menor teme lo peor. (Posible David adopts Max AU)


Eran 5 de la mañana, en domingo, demasiado temprano para levantarse, en especial en un día domingo, pero eso no parecía importarle a Max. De todos modos ya se había acostumbrado a levantarse a esa hora cada tres o cuatro días.

Se escuchaban arcadas, o al menos solo el las escuchaba, fue por eso que se había levantado tan temprano, para purgarse. Ese era su objetivo, desde hace tiempo, tal vez dos o tres meses con esto.

Era algo difícil de creer que tan solo con 10 años, un niño podría tener ese tipo de problemas, siendo sinceros él no le daba muchas vueltas al asunto, solo lo hacía, tal vez para compensar las cosas.

Abrió la botella de agua que había traído, tomó bastante agua, se acabó la que había en la botella; se sentó, esperaría un poco para regresar en donde los demás campistas se encontraban, quería estar solo, quería llorar.

Y sin duda lloro, sintiéndose la peor y más horrible persona.

Sentía cierto asco hacia el mismo.

-Los demás seguramente sienten lo mismo por mí—susurro entre lágrimas—incluso a David debo de darle asco.

Pasaron un aproximado de diez minutos, quizás un poco más; caminaba de regreso al campamento, aunque no pensaría encontrase con el pelirrojo; quedaron frente a frente, el pelirrojo se notaba molesto.

-Max, se puede saber ¿Por qué te alejaste del campamento?—

-Eso no importa—

-¿Qué no importa? Max, eso está prohibido y es bastante peligroso, además no creas que no me he dado cuenta que has estando haciendo estos "viajes nocturnos" al bosque—se puso de rodillas para poder estar a la altura del menor

-Bueno, si ya lo sabías, ¿por qué no hiciste nada?-

-Porque…- se detuvo- Max… ¿estuviste llorando?

-Mierda—susurro.

-Max, ¿quieres hablar sobre eso?—

-Eso no importa David, solo son mis mierdas emocionales, ¿ok?—paso de largo al pelirrojo y comenzó a caminar.

-Max—

-Solo olvídalo David—

Más tarde, en la hora del desayuno, David comenzó a tener más vigilado a Max, no era mentira que le preocupaba el pequeño, demasiado, y su preocupación había aumentado aún más gracias a lo que había pasado tan solo unas horas antes.

-Max, ¿acaso no tienes hambre? Solo has comido la mitad y con lo demás solo has jugado—le dijo Neil.

-Si, Max, ¿Todo en orden?—ahora hablo la chica del trío.

-Es solo que no tengo mucho apetito—

-Bueno, pues deberías tener más apetito, llevas así ya bastante tiempo, incluso creo que estas un poco más delgado—se comenzaba a notar el tono de preocupación en el de sweater amarillo.

-¡Mierda Neil! ¡¿Acaso quieres parecerte a David?! Porque empiezas a hablar como el—se estaba molestando.

-Max, no está bien gritarle a los demás—David intervino—además, si no te terminas eso, no tendrás postre.

-Bueno, no importa si me quedo sin el maldito postre, ¿quién quisiera más calorías?—se levantó y se fue del lugar.

-Ha estado actuando así de raro por una semana—menciono Nikki.

David suspiro pesadamente, salió del lugar en busca de Max; busco por todo el campamento, sin tener pista de él, recordó que encontró a Max más allá del bosque, corrió hacia el bosque, encontró a Max…

Lo encontró vomitando.

-¡Max!—se acercó a él, poniéndose de rodilla y tomándolo de los hombros- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí; solo me sentí mal, nada importante—dijo arrogante- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo, si te sentías mal, debiste decirme a mi o a Gwen—

-Ya olvídalo David—

-No Max, has estado actuando muy raro, ¿qué está pasando contigo?—

-Nada David, entiende—

-Max, deja de mentir, algo te está pasando—

-No—

-¡Si!—

-David, mierda, ya deja esto atrás—

-No Max, estoy preocupado por ti, últimamente has actuando extraño, evadiendo más de lo normal las actividades, levantándote bastante temprano, y ahora te encuentro aquí en medio del bosque vom—se detuvo en seco.

\- Y eso que, eso no importa, es mi maldita vida, no la tuya—

El niño se alejó corriendo, mientras que el pelirrojo solo se quedó ahí, en seco, una loca idea paso por su mente, ¿acaso Max podría tener…? No, eso era imposible. Se quedó ahí, el suficiente tiempo como para que Gwen, estando bastante molesta, fuese a buscarlo.

-Mierda David, ¿Qué haces aquí?—

-Gwen… ¿Un niño p-puede llegar a t-tener un desorden alimenticio?—pregunto con un tono de tristeza.

-¿Qué? David, ¿de dónde rayos sacas algo así?—

-Max…-


End file.
